Hope Mikaelson
by lrschase
Summary: une nouvelle menace veut s’en prendre a la famille Mikaelson mais cette fois elle va utiliser Hope et changer son enfance
1. chapter 1

J'ai écrit cette fanfic pour le fun je pense pas être très douée pour ça mais je m'amuse bien.

J'ai commencé la fanfic sans n'avoir vu plus que la première saison.

désole pour les faute d'orthographe.

si ça plais j'ai des chapitres d'avance.

bonne lecture et pensé au commentaire

MERCY BAYE.

PDV de Klaus

J' était dehors assis dans un fauteuil de la terrasse. À côté de moi mon frère, Elijah a ma droite debout impatient. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que l'on attendais Rebekah. Je me leva et dit

-Elle prend trop de temps !

-Elle va arriver, mon frère. Tu sais bien qu'elle ferait tout pour sa nièce. tenta de me rassurer Elijah

-Oui et si les sorcieres arrive et prenne mon enfants, elle serait arriver trop tard !

Personne ne discuta

-Je vais la chercher. dit je en m'approchant de la porte d'entrée. J'allais partir cherche Rebekah quand Hayley sorti de la maison avec ma fille dans ces bras. Elle s'approcha de moi puis me tend à l'enfant en disant

-Tu veux ma prendre ?

Je pris ma fille entre mes bras. Je regarda sa petite frimousse adorable, elle avait mes yeux, cela me rechauffa le coeur. J'aurai tant aimé la garder prêt de moi, dans les creux de mes bras mais ici, que ce soit dans mes bras ou dans ceux de ma famille elle ne serai pas en sécurité. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu Rebekah arrivée

-J'ai pas pu arriver plus vite, désoler. dit elle

-Ce n'est rien. dit Elijah

Ça y est c'était le moment des au revois, ma fille allais devoir partir loin de moi. Je savait que Rebekah devait l'éloigner loin de moi et de cette ville mais même si ce n'était que le temps qu'elle soit hors de danger, cela me brisait le coeur.

Elijah s'approcha de moi, sûrement voulait il prendre une dernière fois le bébé dans ces bras. Je la lui tendit. Il la pris dans ces bras et dit

-Au revoir enfant miracle.

Puis il la passa à Hayley

-Ma petit louve. dit elle les larmes aux yeux en embrassent notre fille avant de me la passer

\- Cette ville t'aura vue mourir,mais je t'assure que tu y reviendra. Un jour nos ennemies d'aujourd'hui , tout ce qui te veulent du mal serons bientôt tous anéantis, aussi sûre que mon sang coule dans tes veines, je te jure que tu me reviendras très bientôt. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, c'est tante Rebekah qui devrait s'occuper de toi, alors ne te gêne pas, belle petite princesse, pleure, cris et fait lui voir ce que sais de vouloir un enfant. dis je en regardant Rebekah avec un léger sourire.

Je tendit ma fille a Rebekah

-Elle s'appelle Hope. rajoutait je

-Aller viens voir tata Rebekah, ma petite Hope, on va passer un bon moment ensemble ensemble. dit elle en partent.

Je resta paralyser par la colère. C'est sale petites pestes de sorcières avait réussi à m'éloigner de ma princesse. Je les tuerai tout pour cela

-Elle reviendra, elle me reviendra. assurais je.

Merci d'avoir lue un chapitre assez court mais la suite arrive demain 


	2. la suite

1 ans plus tard

PDV de Rebeka

Quelle idée ai je eu ? Emmener deux sorcière, sûrement les puissante de nos jours dans un magasin de plante, me semblait une bonne idée. C'est vrais, quoi, Hope toussait depuis deux jour je pensait la guérir avec des plante. Ça aurait été plus traditionnel que leur sirop, à deux ans ma nièce doit avoir les meilleur soin. J'ai inviter Davina, je pensais que l'idée était bonne, depuis la mort de mon frère la petite ne sort plus et comme elle si connais en plante et en magie, elle aurait pu m'aider. Bien sûr, je n'avait pas pensé que deux sorcière, les plus puissante de l'époque, même si la plus vielle ne dépassait pas les dix sept ans, attirait autant de problème. Et par problème j'entend, des vendeuses sorcières un peu sur les nerfs.

La journée avais pourtant si bien commencé. Le réveil avait été génial, un des meilleurs que je n'avais eu depuis que Klaus m'avait confié sa fille. Ce matin Hope avait décidée de rester calme, dans son berceau et cela sans un seul pleur. Ainsi sans ma nièce pour me réveiller je dormi jusqu'à que Marcel sonna. Je me leva le plus vite possible et me hâta pour changer la couche de Hope.

-Cinq minutes j'arrive ! Criais je à mes invités

J' utilisais ma vitesse vampirique pour le laver et m'habiller. Une fois tout cela terminer je parti prendre Hope que j'avais remis dans son berceau puis descendit les escaliers, posa Hope dans un autre berceau, qui lui était au centre même du salon. Une fois ma nièce bien couverte je retourna à la porte d'entrée, ouvrir à mes invités.

PDV de Davina

Quand Rebeka à appelé Marcel, j'étais persuader que ce serait encore pour un problème mythique, comme d'habitude. Ma première pensé se tourna fers Hope.

Pauvre petite ce sera directement la première cible quoi qu'elle fasse, il faut croire que c'est pas une bénédiction d'avoir des vampire originels pour famille. Puis Marcel à toqué à la porte.

-Je peux rentrer ? a t'il demandé

Je n'ai rien répondu, si je n'aurai pas accepter qui rentre j'aurai juste bloqué la porte. Marcel rentra.

-C'était Rebeka. dit il en montrent son téléphone.

-Elle a besoin d'un sort de localisation, de protection ou juste d'une baby-sister? C'est pas une nouvelle mais je préférais l'option trois. répondit je.

je n'avais rien contre Rebeka, mais dès que ça me concerne, c'est pour la magie.

-Ça pourrais ressembler à l'option trois Mais si Rebeka a appelé c'est pour te proposer une journer shoping. Seul bémol arrêt dans un magasin de plantes. me répondit Marcel un sourire en coin, il savait parfaitement que je serai folle de joie à cette proposition même si je le cache bien.

-Pourquoi un arrêt dans un magasin de plantes

-C'est pour Hope ...

Marcel avait sûrement continuer de parler mais je ne l'écoutait plus. Je me était perdu dans mes penser au nom du petit ange. Hope était adorable, déjà avec sa frimousse d'ange mais aussi par son utilisation de la magie. Le petit n'avait que deux ans qu'elle créait déjà des petit objet, généralement des fleur ou des flocon de neige.C'eatait injuste que les sorcière lui en voulais autant.

-Alors ça te dis ? me demanda Marcel

-A oui bien sur.

-Parfait on décolle dans dix minute et on sera là bas demain matin. dit il en partent.

Je me leva vite de mon lit, prépara quelque affaire puis descendit. Marcel m'attendais déjà dans la voiture, je m'apprêtait à y monter quand Klaus arriva de nulle part et me barra le chemin

-J'ai appris que vous allier rende visite a ma cher soeur. dit il de son ton sarcastique

-Et alors où est le problème ? répondis je

-Il n'y en a aucun mais lorsque tu sera près de ma fille, donne lui cela.Demanda Klaus en me donnent un collier ou y était à crocher une bague.

Klaus avait même choisi une bague pas trop lourde pour sa fille, le bijou ne dépassait pas les trois grammes et il était tenu par une simple corde noir. J'accepta la demanda de Klaus même si je n'était pas fan de ce dernier, il me demandais cela pour ça fille. Je perçu dans le bijou de Klaus un sort de protection contre le soleil, Klaus voulais être sur que sa fille ne risque rien même si cette dernière devient un vampire.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, du moins je l'imagine en tout honnêteté je l'ai passer dans les bras de Morphée si l'on peut dire.

Une fois arriver chez Rebekah Marcel me réveilla puis nous allumés sonnet à la porte. Après cinq minute de《oui j'arrive》ou de《vins minute et je vous ouvre》Rebekah nous ouvrir enfin la porte

PDV de Rebekah

J'ouvri la porte puis vit Marcel et Davina

-Génial vous avez put venir. dis je

-J'aurai rater ça pour rien au monde.'dit Davina. Où est Hope ?

-Dans le salon tu peux y aller

Une fois Davina à l'intérieur Marcel pris la parole

-Davina était très heureuse que tu pense à elle pour cette journée

-Justement Marcel, j'ai rien contre toi. Mais ce sera une journée entre fille. Sauf si bien sur, tu tien énormément à acheter des couche pour nourrisson. lui dis je

-Non faitent vos petites affaires et moi je surveille la maison.

-J'ai du A B positif sa te dit ? dis je en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur je servit dans un gobelet le précieux nectar à Marcel puis retour à voir ma nièce. Une fois au salon je fut étonné par ce spectacle. M petit nièce d'un an tout rond envoyais un flocon de neige à Davina qui se prenait au jeu en le lui renvoient.

-Comment elle fait ça ? demandais je

-Aucune idée mais elle adore ça. me repondit Davina avant de s'arrêter

-C'est elle qui... essayais je de dire avant que Hop prenne la parole

-Vina. bafoua t'elle.

Je bloqua puis réussi à dire

-Ces son premier mot, Davina ton nom est son premier mot

-Desolé.

-Non pas désolé, ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu pourrai vivre ici, je suis sûre que Hope serait ravi.

-i, Vina, Vina dit Hope

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. dit Davina

Davina me donna une bague tenu par une ficelle qui formait un collier, elle m' expliqua, que c'était un cadeau de Klaus sûrement pour l'anniversaire de Hope. Je le lui mir en lui disant que ça venait de son père à ce quel répondit

-Papa !

-Je devient vexé ce n'est quand votre présence qu'elle daigne dire un mot. dit je Nous allâmes comme prévu dans le magasin de plante où trois vielle dame vendais toute sorte de plante. A peine avons nous mis le pied dans le magasin que les trois femme réitèrent une incantation ce qui me donna un affreux mal de tête, pendant que je me tordait de douleur Davina contre attaquait. Elle tendit les main vers une femme ce qui le éjecta contre un mur et me libéra légèrement de ma douleur. Je tenais Hope contre moi pour la protéger mais en toute honnêteté c'était sûrement plus Davina qui assumait ce rôle. Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à qu'elle baissa ça garde le temps d'éliminer une deuxième vendeuse la troisième lui planta un couteau dans le dos. Davina s'écroula se qui déclencha les pleures de Hope. La dernière vendeuse fut éjecter comme la première contre le mur et en regardant les yeux de ma nièce j'eu la ferme sertitude que c'était grâce à cette dernière. Totalement libéré de mon mal de tête je m'approcha de Davina.

-Vina ? dit ma nièce

Puis Hope ouvrit ses point et tendit la main vers Davina. Je posa ma nièce au sol puis elle se leva et marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à Davina, ce qui devait faire tout juste moins d'un mètre de distance. Elle posa les main sur le ventre Davina avant que celle ci ne soit illuminer d'une lumière bleu. Je tourna le regard aveugler par la lumière quand je pus de nouveau regarder Davina cette dernière n'était plus qu'un bébé dans des habits bien trop grand. Je regarda ma nièce elle riait en répètent le nom de Davina, enfin les deux syllabes qu'elle réussissait.

PDV de Marcel

Quand Rebekah rentra avec deux bébé dans les bras jetait perplexe.

-Que qu'il sait passer ? demandais je

-Deux mauvaises nouvelles, une bonne tu veux la quel en premier ? me demanda Rebekah

-Explique moi, dépêché toi.

-Davina est morte. dit Rebekah

Je me laissa tomber sur le canapé

-On s'est fais attaquer et Davina ma protéger moi et Hope, c'était la mauvais nouvelle. La bonne c'est que ma nièce va devenir une merveilleuse sorcière, et que ce bébé c'est Davina. dit Rebekah

-Vina. dit Hope comme pour confirmer les propos de sa te tante.

Je pris bébé Davina dans les bras et la regarda, elle a les même yeux pleins de défis

-Maintenant la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, on aura besoin de deux fois plus de couches.


End file.
